


Family Matters

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Demon Summoning, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Crowley, Protective!Bobby, Sleepy!Sam, Weecest, accepting!Sam, crossroad demons, depressed!Dean, homophobic!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Family Matters

Normalcy, typically, was never in anyone’s life for long, yet in some cases it never appeared in the first place. Even though he was no older than the age of nine, Dean Winchester could sense the part inside that made him feel different than most other children, for of course they were able to have regular lives, and even though there was an envy to those with that privilege, it was not exactly the answer to the problem at hand. There was no word for this type of feeling in the vocabulary of someone at the young stage of human mortality, yet it did not mean there were not consequences to be paid in innocence still being controlled by a known force. Being a light sleeper, the older Winchester had woken easily to the sounds of things being packed into a backpack too large to be carried by someone of his size, yet he continued to watch through unclear eyes what was going on, for a sudden start woke the boy up completely at the sight of his personal belongings, mostly clothes, being swallowed by the luggage. He wanted to ask why this was happening, yet no words would come out for fear of it being something too serious to fully understand until another presence was added into the slow build of chaos.

“Daddy, what’re you doing?” Sam asked from where his head lay on his older brother’s shoulder, for being close to him was the only way the younger of the two could get to sleep, his hair covering the part of his face that remained exposed. 

“Nothing, Sammy, go back to sleep.” 

There was something distant in the way their father replied that unnerved Dean, yet the hollowed out feeling was ignored for a prolonged moment as he felt the smaller body shift into a comfortable position that consisted of a tiny nose buried into the crook between the arm wrapped around his shoulders and the thinned ribs which belonged to the person he looked up to the most. It was a peaceful scenario, yet it was instantly disrupted when the pack was zipped closed, the straps settling into place around the broadened shoulders of the widower before the door that lead in and out of their motel room closed in the eeriest of ways. Unable to breathe, the wait seemed to be the hardest part for the oldest son, for even though it had not been spoken aloud there was discord that surrounded the family in a black cloud; it only darkened when John returned to the room.

“Carry your brother out to the car, but do not wake him,” his father warned, “Is that understood?”

“Yes sir.” Dean replied, not allowing the fear to seep through the façade. Doing as told, the arm that had been snaked around the smaller shoulders was placed around the lower back in order to support the weight that was the five year old boy, his head tilted forward so that the tumble weed of brown strands tickled underneath a bare chin. Not daring to look up at the adult, he walked through the opened doorway, walked down the hallway until the end of it was reached, and went outside into the chilly mid-morning air towards the Impala that was more of a home than any temporary room in the middle of nowhere ever could be, the backseat welcomed once the entrance was shut as quietly as possible. Not long after, the front door was pulled out to allow the burly male into the drivers seat, the metal being put back into place once the seatbelt clicked into position, the engine roaring at the result of an abrupt awakening, the only sound that would be heard throughout the whole drive. 

Head placed against the cold glass of the window, Dean had dozed off into a state of unconsciousness rather than an actual rest, but it was rudely interrupted thirty-five undocumented minutes later when the car suddenly stopped in a driveway lit only by the headlights that began to fade once the ignition was turned off, yet it was not long until the house was recognized; it was the one where both of the children had practically been raised, which was at Bobby’s. A rush of delight ran through the older of the two at first, but quickly died down once it was realized that there was nothing to justify the reason for being here at such an early hour, yet a piece of the puzzle was connected when the adjusted vision rested on the backpack that had been forgotten for the whole duration of the trip. It was simple: He was being dropped off, and Sam wasn’t. In the short state of absolute panic, the external collapse of the door was ignored until he was pulled out from the safety of the transportation device, which abruptly started the steady stream of tears running down the edifices of his face.

“Stop crying, Dean, you’re too old to act like a baby.”

Unable to control it, the droplets of water came crashing down even harder while he ran away from the paternal figure to seek protection from the other seasoned hunter that he knew would not let any harm come, even if it was from John himself, “D-Don’t let him abandon me, Uncle Bobby.” 

“He’s not going to do that, boy.” the eldest adult assured him once he bent down to his level with a grunt before looking up, “You still haven’t told me what you’re doing here, John.”

“The boys need time to be apart.”

“Why? You’re lucky they don’t bicker like most siblings.”

“That would be a better alternative to them loving each other in an unnatural way.” The passenger side was left opened slightly as the baggage was given to the bearded male who still had the child attached to his shin; forgotten in the wake of the storm let loose on its path of destruction.

“They’re too young to be thinking about those things, but if either of them happened to, what difference does it make?!” Bobby’s red-necked drawl came out harsher than Dean had ever heard, for the elder had been gentle around both even if in chastisement.

“The difference is it’s unnatural to be in love with your brother!” John retorted angrily, the half-closed portion of the car slammed shut as his voice made a crescendo, making the oldest son shudder at the hostility issued between both of the men that had always been in his life. 

“Maybe it is better that you’re letting me take care of him, that way he knows how to be a decent human being.” 

Just as the widowed husband was about to comment, there was a click of metal as there was a fourth member added to the escalated conversation who immediately went to the side his brother was on, unknowingly, but loyally, choosing a side. Unable to get a reaction from his brother, Sam reached upward in a signal that meant he wanted to be off of the ground, which was met with another, shorter crouch, and another grunt once the hunter stood.

“Uncle Bobby, what’s wrong with Dean?” he asked once he leaned comfortably into a shoulder padded by the covering of a vest worn with age, similarly to the unrelated family member. 

“It’s nothing you need to worry about, kiddo,” the gruff voice softened for the benefit of restoring comfort to the situation, “Why don’t you both go inside? I’ll be there in a few minutes.” 

Nodding, Dean led his younger sibling into the small, yet comfortable home in order to distract them both from the heated hostility that radiated between each other. Doing all that he could think to, he went over to a lowered cabinet that held things they each had left throughout the years to have something as ordinary as unlined paper and crayons return a variation of human nature that was left behind once the supernatural had been introduced. Placing the items in the middle of where they sat on the wooden floor, the waxy art supplies were dragged in paths with no intended destination, for it was at least a form of release to focus on rather than be caught in the frothed waves capsized by the moon’s unexplained divergence, yet it still did not distract completely. Their voices carried despite the distance created, the argument continued to furiously be heated into flames that burned everything in its path, including the fragility of a young boy who could not figure out the catalyst to the unfolded domino effect. 

A few hours later, the younger Winchester had been placed into a spare bedroom for the rest of the night, a light peck on the cheek given from his predecessor of four years once he had been tucked in, the lights turned off as the other snuck off to do business thought about earlier when their uncle had returned from the waged war outside. Once it was deemed safe enough to continue onward, as Bobby had retired to his room not long after the youngest of the group was sent off, his stomach knotted tightly, for this was an act of defiance being carried out; besides, the age of nineteen seemed unappealing to the boy. 

Quietly, a flashlight was taken from a kitchen drawer, the young male walked in the dead of the night quite a distance until a cross was created in the man made dirt paths leading to and from different properties close to the Singer residence, the box clutched in the other hand in a cold sweat. Once it was registered as safe with no oncoming source of disturbance from traffic, the center of the intersection was approached. Bending down, a small hole was created as fingers dug with a frantic pace before the container was covered in a similar fashion, for even if it did not work the chances of being caught were there all the same. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours in what seemed like such a long amount of time to wait around an unknown area, yet there was a point in every moment where it had to be given up, until it arrived, of course. 

“You called?” a young adult voice came from behind, an underlying annoyance covered up by the undeveloped British accent of the demon’s vessel, for although the unnatural being that possessed the body was much older, it seemed as if it were fairly new at readjusting to being tethered by the physical plane. 

“Yes,” Dean stated, managing to keep the tone of his voice collected, “I wanted to make a deal with you in exchange for making me… normal.”

“Isn’t that a boring request.” 

“It’s to keep my family together, for my brother.” 

“You’re willing to suffer for someone who could very well abandon you when they’re old enough, what a shame.” the demon mocked, a slight smirk displayed on his face, as if trying to persuade a different outcome into existence.

“Just do it!”

“Fine, but it’ll cost more than ten year’s time.” 

Motioned in by an index finger, the older Winchester approached the masqueraded person with the knowledge of what was requested in order to seal the request into stone. The lids of his eyes closed once he was in proximity, as if unable to face the irony in front of him, his thin lips puckered for what was usually reserved for those who were inimate with one another. Expecting the worse, Dean was surprised when the kiss appeared to be nothing more than a peck that lasted a little longer than necessary, so in the confidence felt the decision was made to let the emeralds set in their facets to reopen, only to be surprised by the switch that had been issued; his younger sibling was there instead of the demon which had been willing enough to go along with the business being dealt. 

“My, how the tables have turned.” the demon purred amusedly, yet Dean ignored the comment in favor of the one who had just joined in.

“Sammy, you shouldn’t be here.” 

“You were going to get hurt, so I followed you…,” he argued, his lip quivering at the prospect of being in trouble for wanting to protect his brother in a similar manner that he was introduced to regularly.

Sighing, the elder Winchester hoisted the other up, carrying him away from the creature that had been summoned with a purpose forgotten about now that his attention was fully undivided to someone more important, “Still, you don’t need to walk around at night, it’s dangerous for little boys like you.”

“De, I don’t want you to change.”

“As long as I have you, then there’s no need to.” Dean comforted, smiling at the first nickname used by the younger one when he could not fully pronounce the four lettered name correctly. There would be hell to pay, literally, yet despite knowing of what was to come it seemed easier to swallow now that he was aware of what was important enough, for even though most families were centered around morals they could not fully keep, the one filled with those who understood, and accepted every perfection and flaw equally, truly mattered.


End file.
